Okuyasu Nijimura
Okuyasu Nijimura (虹村 億泰 Nijimura Okuyasu) to początkowo poboczny antagonista, a później jeden z głównych sprzymierzeńców, występujący w 4 części JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Diamond is Unbreakable. Wprowadzony jako przeciwnik, Okuyasu szybko staje się najlepszym przyjacielem Josuke Higashikaty, z którym razem walczą z wrogimi użytkownikami Standów. Jest młodszym bratem Keicho Nijimury oraz użytkownikiem Standu The Hand. Wygląd Okuyasu jest młodym mężczyzną o ponadprzeciętnej wysokości i średniej lub atletycznej budowie. Dwie drobne linie przecinają jego twarz w półkolach, mijając wewnętrzne kąciki jego oczu. Ma na sobie mały, ciemny pompadour, włosy na bokach lekko się rozczesują. Nosi ciemny, zmodyfikowany japoński mundurek szkolny z dwurzędową kurtką, którą ozdabia metalowymi, złotymi emblematami, w tym znak jena (¥) po prawej stronie kołnierza i znak dolara ($) po lewej ( dokładniej, cifrão, z dwiema pionowymi liniami). Ma też większy znak dolara na środku klatki piersiowej. Na prawym ramieniu wydrukowane jest „億” („Oku”, w kanji 100 000 000); różnie zastępowane słowem „TRILLION” dużymi, jasnymi literami między jego ramieniem a łokciem; dublowanie słowa „BILLION” po jego lewej stronie. W animowanej adaptacji jego kurtka ma białą lamówkę. Nosi dwa smukłe, obwisłe pasy i spodnie z szerowikimi nogawkami. Osobowość Okuyasu Nijimura jest impulsywną i brutalną osobą z dobrym sercem. Słowo, które opisuje Okuyasu najlepiej, to „dziecinny”, ponieważ posiada kilka cech sugerujących pewną niedojrzałość. Okuyasu jest bardzo ekstrawertycznym i impulsywnym człowiekiem, działającym według własnych słów „sercem”. Konsekwentnie pokazuje swoje emocje, które są bardziej ekstremalne niż dla przeciętnego człowieka, będąc ekstatycznym, gdy jest szczęśliwy, we łzach, kiedy jest smutny, i rozwścieczony, gdy jest zły. Okuyasu często działa z impulsów i rzadko poświęca czas na owocne obserwowanie lub refleksję. Wiadomo, że Okuyasu jest „niezbyt dobry w podejmowaniu decyzji” i ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest zdezorientowany, chociaż ma chwile prawdziwej pomysłowości. Ciągłe poleganie na swoim wielkim bracie Keicho Nijimurze i lekceważenie go sprawiło, że Okuyasu nie był w stanie podejmować decyzji, które nie wynikają z instynktu i są świadome tego ograniczenia. Powoduje to, że wielokrotnie i otwarcie stwierdza brak inteligencji. Jego niezdolność do myślenia została wykorzystana trzykrotnie i podczas tego wszystkiego był łatwo niszczony psychicznie przez swojego przeciwnika. Jednak Okuyasu ostatecznie z niego wyrasta: pod koniec tej części, kiedy Okuyasu wisiał między życiem a śmiercią, podjął decyzję, by żyć i uratować Josuke. Okuyasu jest bardzo ciekawską osobą, wykazującą głębokie zainteresowanie każdym nowym widokiem, który doprowadził go do restauracji Tonio Trussardiego lub kręgu zbożowego, gdzie odpoczywał Mikitaka Hazekura. Ta ciekawość rozciąga się na przyzwyczajenie, aby spróbować nauczyć się wszystkiego, szczególnie uparcie pytając Josuke, dlaczego uleczył jego rany, gdy Keicho zastrzelił ich oboje i dlaczego nie mógł uleczyć własnych ran, co jest jednym z powodów, dla których ma takie trudności w podejmowaniu decyzji, gdy przeciwnicy próbują nim manipulować. Okuyasu posiada również konfrontacyjną i brutalną stronę, prawdopodobnie z powodu jego obraźliwego dzieciństwa. Poza tym, że jest bezczelny, regularnie wydaje groźby tym, którzy go gniewają i kilkakrotnie uderzał w ludzi z czystego gniewu, zwłaszcza Tamamiego Kobayashiego i Shigekiyo Yangu. W bitwie Okuyasu jest bardzo agresywny i ma niewielkie kwalifikacje do używania The Hand do śmiertelnych celów, choć rzadko udaje mu się kogokolwiek zranić. Po tym jak Akira Otoishi i Yoshikage Kira zamordowali odpowiednio jego brata Keicho i przyjaciela Shigekiyo, Okuyasu pragnie zemsty. W rzeczywistości, Okuyasu jest zauważalnie bardziej poważny i zimny w tych chwilach wściekłości, co czyni go przerażającym dla otaczających go ludzi. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Mikitakę, szybko się na niego denerwuje i pyta Josuke, czy powinien go uderzyć, czy skopać mu tyłek, a Josuke często mówi mu, żeby się uspokoił. Okuyasu posiada naprawdę życzliwą i honorową osobowość, widoczną po uzdrowieniu ran przez Josuke; następnie pomógł Josuke uratować Koichiego i próbował przekonać brata, że nie używa już Łuku i Strzały. Regularnie okazuje wielką troskę swoim przyjaciołom i rodzinie, troszcząc się o swojego ojca i starając się zakończyć jego nieszczęście. Chociaż kiedy dowiedział się, że jego ojciec ma w sobie jakąś ludzkość, Okuyasu próbował przekonać brata, aby znalazł sposób, by przynajmniej przywrócić wspomnienia i osobowość ojca, zamiast próbować go zabić. Później Okuyasu nigdy nie okazuje się wahającym się, by pomóc przyjacielowi w potrzebie, w szczególności ratując Koichiego z wielu ciasnych miejsc i pomagając Josuke w wielu bitwach. Ponadto, pomimo jego konfrontacyjnej osobowości, wykazano, że dobrze rozumie moralność. Okuyasu doskonale wiedział, że jego starszy brat Keicho popełnił wiele okropnych zbrodni i mimo, że go kochał, zrozumiał, że pewnego dnia zostanie zabity przez kogoś i zasłużył na śmierć, ponieważ jego zbrodnie go dogonią. Okuyasu regularnie ubolewa, że nie ma dziewczyny, rozczarowany, że nie żył 15 lat temu, gdy zobaczył zdjęcie Reimi Sugimoto i był lekko zazdrosny o związek Koichiego z Yukako Yamagishi. Jest też lekko skąpy, odmawiając dzielenia się jedzeniem z Josuke w odcinku Let's Go Out for Italian lub po cichu planując odmówić pożyczenia Josuke po usłyszeniu o tym, jak jego matka zablokowała jego konto. Ponadto sugeruje się, że jest konserwatywny w stosunku do swoich pieniędzy, jak mówi Josuke po tym, jak podekscytowani wygrali na loterii. Obecnie ma od pięciu do sześciu lat oszczędności, z których żyje. Na marginesie, lubi włoskie rzeczy i nienawidzi pikantnego jedzenia, preferując curry z miodem i jabłkami. Lubi też lody o smaku czekoladowych truskawek. Ponadto gotuje w domu dla swojego ojca i dla niego, jak stwierdzono w rozdziale „Let's Go Italian”. Umiejętności Nazwa Standa: The Hand Stand Okuyasu, The Hand, „wycina” lub „zdrapuje” przestrzeń i zastępuje ją redystrybuowaną sąsiednią przestrzenią, lub po prostu ją usuwa. Jego zdolność może również ograniczać się do fizycznego usuwania substancji bez całkowitej eliminacji zaatakowanej przestrzeni, co widać w kilku przypadkach, działającej identycznie z pustką Cream. Opanowanie Chociaż The Hand jest bardzo potężnym Standem, powolny spryt Okuyasu sprawia, że jej potencjał pozostaje niespełniony. W pierwszej kolejności jego pierwsza walka spowodowała, że powalił się przez pomyłkowe teleportowanie doniczek do twarzy. Niemniej jednak, Okuyasu pokazuje, że jest biegły w posługiwaniu się swoim Standem. Okuyasu zwykle nie waha się użyć śmiertelnej siły, próbując przesunąć The Hand przez wroga. Co więcej, dobrze wykorzystuje unikalne właściwości swojej siły wymazywania, aby teleportować się w środku bitwy, zaskakując w ten sposób Red Hot Chili Pepper i taktycznie wymazując przestrzeń, aby teleportować kluczowe obiekty w swoją stronę i przejąć je. Ilustruje to, że The Hand może nie tylko wymazać przestrzeń, której dotyka, ale także może dyktować, w jaki sposób sąsiednia przestrzeń jest połączona. Historia PRZESZŁOŚĆ Okuyasu urodził się jako młodszy brat Keicho i żył nieco zubożałym, ale szczęśliwym życiem z matką i ojcem. Po śmierci ich matki, ojciec Okuyasu i Keicho zaczął zdobywać więcej pieniędzy przez nieznane wówczas środki, choć w tym procesie stawał się coraz bardziej okrutny i obraźliwy. Ostatecznie ich ojciec zmutował w straszliwie zdeformowaną i dziwaczną istotę z powodu zarodników DIO, gdy Okuyasu miał zaledwie cztery lata około 1989 roku. Później obaj dowiedzieli się, że stał się pionkiem DIO za pieniądze. Okuyasu pomógłby swemu bratu w znalezieniu sposobu na zabicie ich ojca i wyrzucenie go z nędzy. Bracia Nijimura używają Łuku i Strzały, aby dać sobie Standy, zanim zaczną z nich korzystać, aby znaleźć użytkownika zdolnego zabić ich ojca. DIAMOND IS UNBREAKABLE Bracia Nijimura W poszukiwaniu Standa zdolnego zabić ojca, bracia Nijimura kończą strzelając do Koichiego Hirose, co później dało mu jego Stand Echo. To przyciąga uwagę Josuke Higashikaty i dochodzi do konfrontacji. Okuyasu ujawnia swój Stand, The Hand i łatwo dochodzi do pokonania Josuke swoimi umiejętnościami, ale z powodu braku jasności, kończy się jego własną porażką. Później próba zaatakowania Josuke przez Okuyasu ponownie kończy się, gdy wchodzi w zasięg ataku Standu Keicho, Bad Company, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia. Josuke go leczy, pozostawiając Okuyasu zdezorientowanym, dlaczego. Aby wyrównać rachunki z Josuke, pomaga mu odzyskać Koichi, pozostawiając, gdy Josuke ma zamiar walczyć z Keicho. Kiedy bitwa dobiegnie końca, a Josuke i Koichi natkną się na swojego ojca, Okuyasu próbuje przekonać swojego starszego brata, aby przestał używać Łuku i Strzały, aby stworzyć Użytkowników Standa. Po wyjaśnieniu swojej historii, Keicho zostaje nagle zabity przez Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper, który kradnie Łuk i Strzałę, ponieważ Okuyasu nie może nic robić poza obserwowaniem. Chociaż zrozumiał, że jego brat nie umrze spokojną śmiercią z powodu swoich czynów, Okuyasu pozostaje jednak w żałobie. Później zaprzyjaźnia się z Josuke i Koichi, zapisując się do ich liceum, Budogaoka, i kończąc w tej samej klasie co Yukako Yamagishi. Let's Go Out for Italian Okuyasu otrzymuje korzyści z gotowania Tonio Trussardi i jego Standu Pearl Jam; głęboko dotknięty fizycznie i emocjonalnie. Podczas wizyty Okuyasu leczy się z bezsenności, dwóch ubytków, sztywnego lewego ramienia i biegunki. Potem staje się stałym klientem w restauracji. Red Hot Chili Pepper Okuyasu szukał zemsty na użytkowniku Standa, który zabił jego brata, w końcu udało mu się spotkać Red Hot Chili Pepper w bitwie. Jednak z powodu przechytrzenia Okuyasu został pokonany i zginąłby, gdyby nie interwencja Josuke. Później Okuyasu pomógł Jotaro Kujo w ochronie ojca Josuke, Josepha Joestara, w drodze do Morioh przed Red Hot Chili Pepper, który uznał go za zagrożenie dla jego planów. Kiedy Josuke pokonuje użytkownika, Akirę Otoishi, w dokach, Otoishi z powodzeniem ucieka do łodzi, przebierając się za jednego z pracowników Fundacji Speedwagona na pokładzie. Okuyasu zostaje z decyzją, by dowiedzieć się, kim jest użytkownik Standa RHCP między dwoma mężczyznami, podczas gdy Stand próbuje zabić Josepha. Okuyasu lamentuje, że jego brat nie był tam, by go wybrać, spontanicznie uderza w twarz Otoishi, zanim ujawni, że planował uderzenie w obu, i udaje mu się aresztować zabójcę swojego brata. Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Okuyasu i Josuke konfrontują się z artystą mangi Rohanem Kishibe i jego Standem, Heaven's Door, po tym, jak dowiedzieli się, że używa i powoli zabija Koichiego. Próba pokonania Rohana przez Okuyasu kończy się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ on i The Hand zostają zamienieni w książki, zanim Rohan rozkazuje mu spalić samego siebie. Okuyasu umarłby przez samospalenie, gdyby Josuke nie przyszedł do niego i nie otrzymał pomocy Koichiego. Obaj są świadkami, gdy Josuke szaleje, pokazując stronę, której nie widział wcześniej. Chociaż Rohan później powróci jako sojusznik, Okuyasu pozostaje w lekkiej pogardzie. Relacje Rodzina *Keicho Nijimura: Okuyasu spojrzał na swojego starszego brata jako wzór do naśladowania i polegał na nim przy podejmowaniu decyzji, chociaż przyznał, że jego złe postępowanie doprowadzi do jego upadku. Niezależnie od tego, Okuyasu opłakiwał jego śmierć, kiedy to się rzeczywiście wydarzyło. W młodości Keicho okazał się być opiekunem Okuyasu, często chroniąc go przed molestowaniem ojca, choć w ostatnich latach był bardziej surowy wobec niego, w pewnym momencie nie wahał się strzelać do Okuyasu, gdy miał na celu Josuke i groził, że zabije go za próbę zabrania mu strzały. Mimo to nadal kochał Okuyasu, chroniąc go przed Red Hot Chili Pepper kosztem własnego życia. Z kolei Okuyasu kochał swojego brata i za każdym razem, gdy próbował podjąć decyzję, myśli o tym, co zrobiłby jego brat. Szukał nawet zemsty na Otoishim za zabicie brata. Pod koniec części 4 wizja Keicho Goads Okuyasu, a następnie w stanie między życiem i śmiercią, aby wybrać dla siebie, czy umrze czy przeżyje. *Ojciec: Kiedy był młodszy, jego ojciec często go maltretował. Mimo to Okuyasu był przerażony, gdy jego ojciec zmutował w bezmyślnego potwora i pomógł Keicho w znalezieniu użytkownika Standa, który mógłby go zabić, aby zakończyć jego cierpienie. Dowiedziawszy się, że ojciec zostawił w nim ludzkość, próbował przekonać Keicho, by oszczędził ojca i znalazł sposób na przywrócenie człowieczeństwa. Po śmierci brata często opiekuje się ojcem, pokazując, że nadal go kocha. *Matka: Chociaż nie było żadnej interakcji między nimi, wydaje się, że ją kochał, kiedy płakał, gdy umarła. Wspomina ją w odcinku Let's go Eat Italian, dziękując jej za poród, aby mógł zjeść pyszne potrawy Tonio. Sojusznicy *Josuke Higashikata: Obaj początkowo spotkali się jako wrogowie, ale szybko stali się przyjaciółmi, dołączając do siebie w codziennych nieszczęściach i ostatecznie zbliżając się. Obaj często się dobrze dogadują, ale Josuke jest bardziej inteligentny, bystry, dojrzały i spokojniejszy niż Okuyasu, który często musi uspokoić Okuyasu. Jednak Josuke dzieli się swoimi zachłannymi i psotnymi sposobami, a obaj często dobrze współpracują z innymi użytkownikami stoisk. Kiedy Okuyasu został prawdopodobnie zabity przez Kirę, Josuke wciąż miał czas, aby go uratować i przeciągnąć swoje ciało w dół, mimo że powodował, że zwolnił podczas krytycznej bitwy z Kirą. *Koichi Hirose: Obaj są dobrymi przyjaciółmi i troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Okuyasu i Josuke są dla niego jak starsi bracia. Chociaż Okuyasu jest zazdrosny o związek Koichi z Yukako, ponieważ nigdy nie był romantycznie związany z dziewczyną. *Shigekiyo Yangu: Okuyasu pierwotnie widział Shigechiego jako irytującego dzieciaka; rozwścieczony jego skąpym i chciwym zachowaniem. Jednak w kolejnych rozdziałach widać, jak spędza czas z nim i Josuke. Okuyasu nie bierze śmierci Shigechiego lekko, rozwijając urazę do swojego mordercy, Kiry. *Mikitaka Hazekura: Kiedy Okuyasu po raz pierwszy spotkał Mikitakę, początkowo uważał go za żart, nie wierząc, że jest obcy. Później zaczyna postrzegać Mikitakę jako dobrego przyjaciela i zyskuje szacunek dla niego, po tym jak był świadkiem jego próby uratowania Josuke. *Rohan Kishibe: Chociaż ich związek nie jest zbyt dobry, oczywiste jest, że obaj nie lubią się nawzajem, ponieważ Okuyasu nadal ma pretensje do Rohana za to, że prawie zmusił go do popełnienia samobójstwa, podczas gdy Rohan odrzuca Okuyasu jako idiotę. *Jotaro Kujo: Okuyasu zdawał się postrzegać Jotaro jako postać mentora, choć zignorował jego radę i działał z Red Hot Chili Pepper na własną rękę. Jotaro jest zirytowany jego temperamentem i brakiem inteligencji, ale wydaje się, że mimo to jest sprzymierzeńcem. *Joseph Joestar: Obaj mieli niewielką interakcję, ale Okuyasu denerwowała głuchota Jospha, zastanawiając się, czy ma w porządku w głowie. Odpowiedział jednak na pytania Josepha dotyczące Josuke i chronił go przed Otoishi. *Reimi Sugimoto: Podczas gdy obaj mieli niewielką interakcję, pokazał jej łagodną atrakcyjność, nazywając ją piękną i pragnąc, aby urodził się 15 lat temu, aby ją poznać. Wysłuchał jej rad dotyczących seryjnego morderstwa w Morioh i pożegnał się z nią, gdy wstąpiła do nieba, twierdząc, że będzie za nią tęsknił. *Tonio Trussardi: Okuyasu był ciekawy, jak otworzyć nową restaurację i zdecydował się ją wypróbować. Z początku był trochę zirytowany, gdy Tonio odmówił mu podania menu. Jednak kiedy spróbował gotowania Tonio, natychmiast stał się fanem i kontynuował jedzenie, mimo że jego ciało zaczęło zachowywać się dziwnie, na przykład zaczął ciężko płakać, skóra zrywała mu się z ramion, wypadały mu zęby, a wnętrzności były nadęte. Często komplementował gotowanie Tonio, nazywając go geniuszem i będąc wdzięcznym, że mieszkał w tym samym mieście co on, podczas gdy Tonio bardzo doceniał pochwały, które otrzymał i traktował Okuyasu jako cenionego klienta. Wrogowie *Akira Otoishi: Jako człowiek, który zabił jego brata, Okuyasu bardzo pogardzał Otoishi, który rozwinął urazę na tyle głęboką, że Okuyasu wpadł w zły nastrój na samą myśl o nim. Podczas gdy Otoishi przyznał, że szanuje zdolności Standu Okuyasu, w przeciwnym razie uważał, że Okuyasu był tylko głupcem. *Yoshikage Kira: Po dowiedzeniu się, że zamordował Reimi i Shigechiego, Okuyasu ślubował zabić Kirę, by się zemścić. Podczas walki Kira rzekomo zabił Okuyasu podczas ich walki, a Okuyasu przyczynił się do jego porażki, zabrawszy Stray Cat od niego. *Stray Cat: Po tym jak The Hand usunie Stray Cat z Killer Queen, a Kira zostaje pokonany, Okuyasu oddaje roślinę swojemu ojcu. Stray Cat zdaje się dogadywać z patriarchą i nie okazuje złej woli w stosunku do Okuyasu.